Gregg Henry
|birthplace = Lakewood, Colorado, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Gallatin, Zho'Kaan |image2 = ZhoKaan.jpg |caption2 = ... as Zho'Kaan }} Gregg Lee Henry is an actor and musician from Lakewood, Colorado, who has made two Star Trek appearances. First, in , he portrayed Son'a Subahdar Gallatin in . He then played Zho'Kaan in the episode in . He also provided the voice for Gallatin's Ba'ku alter ego, Gal'na, in the video game Star Trek: Hidden Evil. He is perhaps best known for his role as the duplicitous Val Resnick in the 1999 action film Payback, which co-starred guest actor John Glover, Alex Henteloff and Jeff Imada, and the director's cut of which featured Sally Kellerman in a voice-only appearance. Henry is also known for his appearances in several films directed by , most notably 1984's Body Double, in which Henry worked opposite Craig Wasson. Henry has been seen on numerous television series, as well. He had recurring roles on such programs as Family Law (starring Christopher McDonald and Julie Warner), 24 (working with Jude Ciccolella, Raymond Cruz, Alan Dale, Michelle Forbes, and Daniel Dae Kim), and Gilmore Girls. He starred as Hugh Panetta on the FX Network series The Riches (along with Todd Stashwick and Bruce French) and currently stars on the HBO series Hung. In addition to his film and television work, Henry continues to work on the stage. He has received 13 Drama Logue Awards, an L.A. Weekly Award, a Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award, and two additional LADCC nominations for his stage work. Besides acting, Henry is also a professional singer, songwriter, and pianist. He has released four CDs so far, with a fifth currently in the works. Henry is married to American Theater Director Lisa James and currently lives in Los Angeles, California. He is also good friends with actor Bruce Greenwood, who appeared in 's and 's . Greenwood and Henry worked together on the NBC made-for-TV movie The Great Pretender (filmed in 1989, aired in 1991). Years later, Greenwood urged Henry to begin recording the songs he was writing. Greenwood has provided vocals on all of Henry's CDs. Acting career 1970s After making his television acting debut with a lead role in the 1976 mini-series Rich Man, Poor Man Book II and working with Theodore Bikel and Stephen Macht on the NBC mini-series Loose Change, Henry was given the starring role in the 1978 film Mean Dog Blues. This film also featured fellow Star Trek alumni Marc Alaimo, Bill Catching, Logan Ramsey, Gregory Sierra, William Windom, and Ian Wolfe. Later in 1978, Henry was seen in his third mini-series, ABC's Pearl, in which he and Mary Crosby played husband and wife. In 1979, Henry worked with his Insurrection co-star LeVar Burton for the first time on the 1979 TV movie Dummy, which also starred Paul Sorvino. That same year, Henry appeared with Ed Begley, Jr. in another TV movie, Hot Rod. 1980s In 1981, Henry appeared in his second film, the horror-thriller Just Before Dawn. Two years later, Henry appeared in the acclaimed film, Scarface, marking his first collaboration with director Brian De Palma. Scarface also starred Henry's Insurrection castmate F. Murray Abraham, as well as Mark Margolis, and Harris Yulin. The following year, Henry again teamed with De Palma for the aforementioned Body Double, a horror movie with a cult following. In 1986, Henry starred in The Patriot, an action film which co-starred Michael J. Pollard. On television, Henry appeared in the 1982 Emmy Award-nominated mini-series The Blue and the Grey, as did Robin Gammell, William Lucking, Charles Napier, Duncan Regehr, Dan Shor, Robert Symonds, Noble Willingham, and Paul Winfield. Throughout the remainder of the 1980s, Henry was seen in many made-for-TV movies, including Boys in Blue (1984, with Jonathan Banks and Gerrit Graham), Bates Motel (1987, with Lori Petty and Robert Picardo), Police Story: The Watch Commander (1988, with David Graf and Robert Schenkkan), I Know My First Name Is Steven (1989, with Barbara Tarbuck and Ray Walston), The Gifted One (1989, with John Rhys-Davies and Dey Young), and The Final Days (1989, with Theodore Bikel, Richard Kiley, James B. Sikking, and David Ogden Stiers). Henry's other TV credits during the 1980s include guest appearances on Remington Steele (in an episode with Armin Shimerman), Voyagers! (with Gregory Itzin), Simon & Simon (with Fionnula Flanagan), Moonlighting (with James Sloyan), Hardcastle and McCormick (starring Brian Keith and Henry's Insurrection co-star Daniel Hugh Kelly), Magnum, P.I. (with Elisha Cook, Jr. and Branscombe Richmond), Falcon Crest (with Brett Cullen), Cagney & Lacey (with Robert Foxworth), Matlock (with Cliff DeYoung and Bruce French), Murder, She Wrote (with Ronny Cox, Charles Napier, and Gregory Sierra), and L.A. Law (with Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Corbin Bernsen, Bernie Casey, and Larry Drake). In addition, Henry worked alongside Daphne Ashbrook, Ron Perlman, and Brian Thompson in an unsold television pilot entitled Our Family Honor, directed by Robert Butler. 1990s Henry continued working primarily on television throughout the 1990s. He made guest appearances on series such as WIOU (with Robin Gammell, Mariette Hartley, Phil Morris, Wallace Langham, and Harris Yulin), The Torkelsons (with William Schallert), Civil Wars (with Susan Diol, Susanna Thompson, and Herta Ware), M.A.N.T.I.S. (with Roger R. Cross), JAG (with Roger Aaron Brown, Spencer Garrett, and Neal McDonough), and Viper (with Glenn Morshower and Musetta Vander). He had a recurring role on the NBC series Reasonable Doubts (working with Richard Cansino and Gina Hecht in his first appearance on the show) and later recurred on the CBS series EZ Streets opposite Mike Starr. He also made return appearances on Matlock, L.A. Law, and Murder, She Wrote for the first time since the late 1980s. Henry greatly expanded his TV movie credits, as well. In 1993 alone, he appeared in no less than five TV movies, including Kiss of a Killer (with Gordon Clapp and Marnie McPhail), The Positively True Adventures of the Alleged Texas Cheerleader-Murdering Mom (with Matt Frewer and Jack Kehler), and Victim of Love: The Shannon Mohr Story (co-starring Ann Cusack, Bruce French, Robert Schenkkan, and Dwight Schultz). His other TV movie credits during this decade included Fever (1991, with Gordon Clapp, J.D. Cullum, Steve Rankin, Tim Ransom, Ron Taylor, and Barry Wiggins), The Rape of Doctor Willis (1991, directed by Lou Antonio and co-starring Dan Butler, Larry Dobkin and Tina Lifford), The Substitute Wife (1994, starring Peter Weller), My Son Is Innocent (1996, with Matt McCoy and James Sloyan), and Tidal Wave: No Escape (1997, co-starring Corbin Bernsen and Harve Presnell). In the fall of 1999, Henry made his first three appearances as Michael Holt on the CBS drama Family Law. In addition to series regulars Christopher McDonald and Julie Warner, Henry worked with such Star Trek performers as James Avery, Ellen Bry, Julie Cobb, Tina Lifford, Jim Metzler, Mark Moses, Stephanie Niznik, and Michael Rothhaar. Besides Star Trek: Insurrection and Payback, Henry starred in a few other feature films during the 1990s. He reunited with Brian De Palma for the 1992 thriller Raising Cain. In 1995, Henry and Bill Smitrovich had major supporting roles in the thriller Bodily Harm, which also featured Casey Biggs and William Utay. Lastly, in 1999, Henry and the aforementioned Jim Metzler co-starred in the drama The Big Brass Ring, which was based on an earlier screenplay by Orson Welles. 2000s Henry continued playing Michael Holt on Family Law for four more episodes: three in 2000 and one in early 2001. One episode in which he appeared also featured Anne Haney (who previously appeared in an episode of L.A. Law with Henry). Another episode co-starred Ken Jenkins, whom Henry had worked with on the 1990 TV movie Dark Avenger (which also starred Jennifer Savidge). In his last episode, Henry co-starred with Ronny Cox (whom Henry previously worked with on Murder, She Wrote), Thomas Kopache, and Lawrence Pressman. In 2003, Henry made four appearances on the hit FOX series 24, playing Captain Jonathan Wallace, the executive officer of the special operations group known as Coral Snake. That same year, Henry appeared in two episodes of the short-lived series The Lyon's Den, working with two former Star Trek: Voyager regulars: Robert Picardo (whom Henry had worked with before, in the 1987 TV movie Bates Motel) and Roxann Dawson. In 2005, Henry made recurring appearances on the short-lived ABC series, Eyes, starring Rick Worthy. From 2005 through 2007, he played the recurring role of Mitchum Huntzberger on the hit family series Gilmore Girls. He appeared in a total of nine episodes of this series. Henry's other TV credits during this time include guest spots on CSI (with Glenn Morshower), Boston Public (starring Jeri Ryan), the cult science fiction series Firefly (with Ron Glass), Boomtown (starring Neal McDonough, in an episode with Deborah May), The Agency (with Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, and Daniel Zacapa), and CSI: Miami (with Colby French). He also starred with Jeff Kober, Cyril O'Reilly, Jeremy Roberts, and Daniel Roebuck in the 2001 TV movie Windfall. In 2005, Henry acquired notoriety for his performance as Dennis Rader – the BTK killer – in the 2005 telefilm The Hunt for the BTK Killer. In addition, Henry has become increasingly active in feature films. He appeared in the 2000 independent comic thriller Sleep Easy Hitch Rimes, starring Steven Weber, and worked with Tom Wright in the 2001 thriller Layover. In 2002, he had supporting roles in Brian De Palma's thriller Femme Fatale and in the espionage thriller Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (with Roger R. Cross co-starring in the latter). He then appeared in the 2003 drama Sin with Daniel Dae Kim. Henry's more recent film credits include the horror comedy Slither, the controversial historical drama United 93, and Brian De Palma's The Black Dahlia – all released in 2006. Henry was a series regular on The Riches, which ran for 20 episodes before being canceled in 2008. Henry's Insurrection co-star, Michael Welch, appeared in the last four episodes of the series, while Greg Ellis appeared in the last two. After The Riches ended, Henry appeared on such shows as ER (with Scott Grimes and Lily Mariye), Dollhouse (with Brenda Bakke), and Castle (with Mark Moses). On the latter show, he was directed by Jonathan Frakes, who also directed Henry in Insurrection. Since 2009, Henry has starred in the HBO comic-drama series Hung, in which he plays Mike. In June 2010, Henry appeared in an episode of the short-lived series Three Rivers, which starred Alfre Woodard. Henry's upcoming films include the action comedy Super, for which he reunited with Slither writer-director James Gunn. In 2014, Henry appeared as Peter Quill's grandfather in Marvel Studios' , starring Chris Pratt and Zoë Saldana. External links *Gregg Lee Henry – official music site * * de:Gregg Henry es:Gregg Henry nl:Gregg Henry Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:ENT performers Category:Video game performers